If Only....
by Wynter Raven
Summary: The suicidal lonely death of Tron Bonne... I didnt go really deep with this one... added the purpose of this fanfic, cuz some people have asked me why i wrote this.
1. Default Chapter

If Only...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(The story begins, Tron is sitting in her room in the Gesselshaft, watching tv. Servbots are working around her)  
  
Servbot: Miss Tron... you've been watching tv for so long....  
  
Tron: ....  
  
(Tron looks at the servbot with a blank expression)  
  
Servbot: Maybe you should rest... you look... different...  
  
(Tron nods and lies down)  
  
Servbot: We'll let you rest.  
  
(Servbots leave, leaving the room quiet. Tron lays there, with the same blank expression)  
  
Tron: (What is going on? Why do I feel so weird? I think it will go away.... I don't know.)  
  
* *  
  
(In the cafe, servbots 5,7,15,20, and 35 are talking)  
  
Serv #5: Have you noticed how Miss Tron's been acting?  
  
Serv #20: Yeah... weird...  
  
Serv #7: I'm so worried!!  
  
Serv #15: Me too... I told her to rest. Maybe she's just tired...?  
  
Serv #35: I don't know...  
  
(The servbots stare at their curry rice, speechless)  
  
Servbots: ...  
  
Serv #20: I just wish I knew what was bothering Miss Tron... Its not like her to act this way.....  
  
Servbots: Yeah...  
  
Serv #7: When Miss Tron is unhappy, am unhappy too...  
  
Serv #5: What do you think is making Miss tron so unhappy anyways?  
  
Serv #15: That blue boy? Megaman?  
  
Serv #5: I'm not sure. We'll just have to watch... and wait... and see what happens.  
  
* *  
  
(Several days later, Tron is sitting on her bed, staring at the wall)  
  
Serv #21: Miss Tron! Dinner is ready!  
  
Tron: No, I'm not hungry.  
  
Serv #21: ...Not hungry...? But you never eat anymore!  
  
Tron: I am not hungry.  
  
Serv #21: You have to eat!  
  
Tron: I am not hungry. I am not eating.  
  
Serv #21: But...  
  
(Tron glares at #21)  
  
Tron: NO!  
  
(Servbot #21's lip quivers and a tear rolls down his eye)  
  
Tron: I'm NOT HUNGRY! I'm NOT EATING! Now go! GET OUT OF HERE!!  
  
(servbot turns, showing his back to Tron. He shakes his head)  
  
Serv #21: I dont... understand...  
  
(servbot #21 slowly walks away)  
  
Serv #21: What's... wrong... with... you?  
  
Tron: NOTHING is wrong with me! I'm normal! NORMAL!!  
  
Serv #21: No... you're not.  
  
* *  
  
(Later that day... Tron is lying down, thinking)  
  
Tron: (Nothing's wrong with me. #21 is wrong... I feel fine... This feeling will go away. I'm sure. But something doesn't feel right... but it doesnt mean I am not normal... I feel as if I am lacking something...)  
  
(Tron thinks. Then suddenly... the reason of her behaviour comes to her)  
  
Tron: I don't want to live anymore.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(A month later. Tron hasnt easten a thing for weeks. She is very tired and depressed. She is still in her bed, looking much skinner than usual, and very unhealthy, the conclusion of her not eating. A servbot comes in and looks at Tron and turns white at Tron's unhealthy appearence)  
  
Serv #9: MISS TRON!!!!!!! Ohhh... what happened?! You look so unhealthy!!!  
  
Tron: What?! I'm fine! I... never felt better!  
  
Serv #9: Why are you starving yourself?!? You have no nutrition in you!  
  
Tron: What are you talking about?!  
  
Serv #9: You're killing yourself, Miss Tron!! Why?!  
  
Tron: I'm not killing myself!! I'm just not hungry!!  
  
Serv #9: Why must you do this? Why must you worry me?!  
  
Tron: You have absolutely nothing to worry about! I am fine!  
  
Serv #9: You're hurting me so much, Miss Tron! It's killing me!  
  
Tron: You don't even know what you're talking about! You have no idea!  
  
(Servbot #9 tries to fight back tears, looks at Tron, and runs away)  
  
Tron: Geez. No idea what he is talking about.  
  
(Tron shakes her head. She gets up and stands next to her bed. Suddenly, her heartbeat grows louder and faster until it is blaring in her ears. She feels faint. Then she falls to the floor. Darkness.)  
  
* *  
  
(In hospital. Tron is sleeping on a bed, surrounded by tubes and moniters. She weakly opens her eyes and looks around, tired.)  
  
Tron: Where am I?  
  
(A familiar voice is heard.)  
  
Teisel: Tron!!!!!  
  
(Tron looks slowly to her right, finding her brother next to her looking down at her with a sad, concerned look)  
  
Tron: What am I doing here?  
  
Teisel: You ate so little, that you almost had a heart attack, Tron. You have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks until you get better.  
  
Tron: I have to stay here?!?  
  
(Tron looks frantically at the IV needle in her arm. Then she looks around her at all the stuff in the hospital room. There wasnt much chance of ending her life in here.)  
  
Teisel: Yes, Tron. You need to get better.  
  
Tron: Better? I'm alright the way I am!  
  
Teisel: No Tron. You are an anorexic. That is a disorder. You are staying here until you are healthy again. You are going to start eating again.  
  
Tron: But...  
  
Teisel: You HAVE to eat, Tron. Here's your lunch. You have to.  
  
(Teisel hands the lunch tray to Tron. Tron looks down at it. There was a carton of milk, a turkey sandwich, jello, and half a grapefruit. Tron gets disgusted.)  
  
Tron: I'm not eating this.  
  
Teisel: You have to! Eat!!  
  
Tron: NO!  
  
(Tron throws the tray at Teisel. Teisel dodges and the tray hits the wall, food flying everywhere)  
  
Teisel: Tron stop acting like this! It's not right!! It's stupid! I wish you would grow up and -  
  
Tron: I don't want to eat! As soon as I get out of here, I'm gonna stop eating again!!!!!  
  
Teisel: Stop acting so childish!!!  
  
Tron: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
(Teisel ignores Tron)  
  
Teisel: Rest, Tron. You need to rest. You're gonna get better, no matter what you say. I'm not gonna have you killing yourself with anorexia.  
  
(Tron closes her eyes and ignores Teisel. She soon falls asleep.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(2 weeks later. Tron is finally out of the hospital. She looks healthier and better than before, but that feeling hasnt left.)  
  
Tron: I hate my life! I hate it! There's nothing good about it. It's so worthless! I don't want to go on like this anymore!!  
  
(Tron cries hysterically. She reaches into her dresser and pulls out her asprin bottle she kept in there in case if she needed it. She dumps half of it in her hand and swallows it. She places it back into the dresser and lies down on her bed. She wipes a tear and stares at the ceiling.)  
  
Tron: I dont deserve to live... My life is not worth it....  
  
(Tron closes her eyes. Minutes later, darkness.)  
  
* *  
  
(A few minutes later, in the Meeting room)  
  
Teisel: Hmm... I wonder how Tron is doing. She's been real quiet ever since she got back.  
  
Serv #5: Let's go see!  
  
(Teisel and servbot #5 go to tron's room. They find Tron lying on her bed, limp and lifeless. Her lips are parted, and her hair is lying softly on her shoulders. Teisel and serv #5 mouths drop open and they stare for a few minutes. They look at each other.)  
  
Serv #5: Do you think... we did anything... to make Tron do this?  
  
(Teisel looks back at serv #5, his jaw still dropped. He shrugs sadly to show he has no clue)  
  
Teisel: If only... we could've stopped her...  
  
(They look back at the young Tron, once full of life, whom they loved, who took her life away with an unknown reason. Their lives, now without Tron Bonne, would never be the same.)  
  
The end. 


	2. Reason

Reason for writing If Only...   
  
I have got some questions why I gave Tron such a sad death. I decided to make this because it reflects off my life, whats happened to me, or was about to happen to me.   
I picked Tron cuz she is the most moody girl character in MML, and she resembles me a lot. I don't hate Tron, she's one of my absolute fave characters in MML/MML2.  
  
This fanfic was something I really wanted to do because it tells a part of my life, played by Tron.  
  
  
Nekogirl_Tokiko 


End file.
